The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Coleus, botanically known as Solenostemon scutellarioides and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Kakegawa CE9’. It is characterized by having a unique leaf pattern and creeping growth habit. The new cultivar originated as a selection from a population resulting from self-pollination of a proprietary Coleus breeding line, 9CL. 9CL was self pollinated to produce S2 seed. S2 seed was sown in a greenhouse in Cartago, Costa Rica. Two single-plant selections were made from the S2 generation and self-pollinated to create two separate S3 seed lots.
In 2000, seed from each S3 lot was sown in the greenhouse. Two single-plant selections were made and self-pollinated to produce two separate S4 seed lots. In 2001, seed from each S4 lot was sown. One single-plant selection was made based on its creeping habit and asexually propagated through rooted plant cuttings in both Cartago, Costa Rica and Salinas, Calif. ‘Kakegawa CE9’ has been shown to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.